


Tony

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Your nephew Tony has moved in with you after his abusive mom goes to jail. After meeting his soccer coach and Tony's best friend's dad you're excited to get to know him better.





	1. Chapter 1

“Go Tony! Go go!” You cheer as your nephew chases the ball down the field. He shoots and it’s blocked by the goalie but another boy on his team gets the rebound and kicks it in. “Ya! Whoo!” You cheer loudly. Your sister had rarely come Tony’s games, she claimed she didn’t really get soccer but you’re not an idiot. You know she didn’t go because she didn’t care to, because her addiction was too important.   
When the game is over you climb off of the bleachers and high five Tony. “Nice job kiddo.” You say with a grin, he grins back.   
“Thanks Auntie. Can we go get ice cream with Jack and his dad?” You’ve heard the name Jack before, several times in the past few days as a matter of fact.   
“Jack is your best friend?” You ask to make sure.   
“Yea. He’s super cool. His dad works for the FBI!”  
“We can go for ice cream. I’d like to meet them both.”  
“Cool! I’ll go tell Jack!” He takes off running to one of the other boys on the field. You watch him with a small smile on your face. This adjustment hasn’t been easy for either of you, him especially.   
“Auntie this is my best friend Jack.” He’s a cute little boy, blue eyes and light brown hair and a round cheeked smile.   
“Hi Jack. I’m Margot.” You shake his hand as a dark haired man comes strolling over. He looks a bit like his son, it’s the eyes.   
“Hey Jack you ready for ice cream?”  
“Yea, Tony is coming too.” He says gathering up their gear and you turn to his dad.   
“Hi, I’m Margot Wilson. Tony’s aunt.” He reaches a hand over and you shake it.   
“Aaron Hotchner, Jack told me that Tony was living with you.”  
“Yea, I’m his legal guardian.”  
“His mom okay?”  
“Yea.” You don’t really feel like talking about her more than you have to.   
“He’s lucky to have you.” His kindness touches you and you give him a small smile.  
“Thanks. Honestly it’s a bit daunting. It’s just me and him and I’m a nurse so my hours can get kind of crazy. But from what I understand you get that too.”  
“The crazy hours?” You nod, “I definitely get that. I’m lucky though, I have Jack’s aunt Jessica to help me.”  
“Ice cream time!” Tony yells running toward the sidewalk kicking a soccer ball. Jack chases after him, you scoop up Tony’s bag and loop it over your shoulder.   
“I don’t think you’re working them hard enough.” You tease as the two boys fight for the soccer ball.   
“You know what I think you’re right.” He replies with a soft smile. You’re so glad Jack’s dad is nice because you feel like you’re going to be seeing a lot of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony tries to weasel a three scoop ice cream out of you. You shoot that down with a laugh but compromise on a two scoop.   
“Bubblegum and Oreo please.” You wrinkle your nose at the combination but Jack orders something equally strange.   
“For you ma'am.”  
“Uh, Oreo cheese cake in a cup please. Small.”  
“And for you sir?”  
“Strawberry in a cup. Small as well.” He passes the kid behind the counter his card, “allow me.” He says as you reach for your wallet.   
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Thank you.” The four of you head out of the ice cream place and back into the sunshine. Twenty minutes later the two boys are complaining about how hungry they are. “Wow, they really are bottomless pits aren’t they?” You ask quietly causing Aaron to laugh.   
“You have no idea.” His phone starts buzzing then and he pulls it out of his pocket. “Sorry,” he says looking at you, “Hotchner.” His voice completely changes, it becomes less light and kind. It’s more authoritative and powerful. “Okay thanks Garcia. I’ll be in in thirty. I have to bring Jack home and get ahold of Jessica.” The person on the other end, Garcia, says something else then Aaron replies, “sounds good.” He hangs up the phone then sighs softly.   
“Duty calls?” You ask and he nods, “I can take Jack if you want. Until his aunt can come get him.”   
“Are you sure.”  
“Absolutely. I can order some pizza and they can hang out.”  
“Thank you. Hey Jack!” Jack looks over at his dad who motions him over. “Work just called.” He says when Jack and Tony come back toward you. “I have to go but Margot is going to watch you until Jessica gets off of work.”  
“Could Jack sleep over?” Tony asks and the two boys turn their puppy dog eyes on you.  
“Not tonight. It’s a school night.”  
“Please Margot?” Tony begs.   
“As long as it’s okay with his dad he can this weekend but only if you don’t ask again.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey dad can I sleepover at Tony’s this weekend?” Jack wastes no time in asking causing both you and Aaron to laugh.   
“As long as you’re good for her tonight and Jessica while I’m gone I don’t have a problem with it.” His phone chirps again. “I’ve got to go buddy.” His son gives him a hug and he kisses him on the top of his head. “Love you.”  
“Love you too dad.”   
“Let me give you my number just in case.” Aaron says looking at you, you pull your phone out of your pocket and pass it to him, “Password?”   
“Oh right.” You press your pointer finger to the button and it unlocks the phone. “Sorry.” You say with a soft laugh. He types in his number then you add him as a contact.   
“Text me so I have yours too.” You nod then he gently grasps your hand, “Thanks again.”   
“It’s nothing.” He gives you a quick smile then jogs away. “Alright boys,” you say turning toward them, “what do you want to do?”   
“Can we get some pizza?”  
“Sure, let’s head home.”


	3. Chapter 3

When you get home you order a large pepperoni pizza for the boys. They take off for Tony’s room and a few minutes later they go thumping down to the basement where the Xbox is. You hear them laughing and yelling and you can’t keep from smiling. Tony’s laughter isn’t something you’ve been hearing too much of lately. You head to his room and gather up his dirty clothes to get in the wash, you’ve got to get him at least one more uniform. You’d been paying his tuition since he and your sister had moved to the area, the public schools in the area weren’t up to par. Tony got a scholarship last year, due to his grades being so high. You were crazy proud of him, being able to be a straight A student in the environment your sister had him in was quite the accomplishment. But now he was growing like a weed and only had two uniforms that actually fit. You throw all his clothes into the washer then yell down the stairs to him, “Tony! I need your soccer uniform in the wash!”  
“Kay, two minutes until we’re done with this one!”  
“Thank you!” Your phone rings from the counter and you’re surprised to see its Aaron.   
“Hey what’s up?”  
“I just wanted to let you know Jessica won’t be able to come get Jack until at least after 9:30. An emergency came up with her dad. Please don’t tell Jack.”  
“That’s not a problem. If he does need to spend the night that’s fine. I just don’t want it to be a fun thing Tony can do.”  
“Yea I’m the same way with Jack, sleepovers are for weekends and summers. Are you sure you’re okay with him staying?”  
“Yea. We’ll have to go get his stuff though. He has a house key I assume?”  
“He does.”  
“What should I tell him if he asks about Jessica?”  
“Just that something came up with Jessica’s work. She’s fine but just can’t stay the night.”  
“Okay.”  
“Thank you so much Margot. I owe you a dinner for this.” You laugh softly.   
“It’s nothing. I’m going to need help eventually.”  
“How long do you think you’ll have him?”  
“Until I die at the ripe old age of 98.” You laugh and he chuckles softly.   
“98 huh?”  
“Yea. I mean technically until he’s 18 but he always has a place in my home.”  
“So there’s no hope for his mom?”  
“I’m not holding out any. I’m furious it took this long for them to give me custody.” The doorbell rings, it’s too early for that to be the pizza you’d only ordered it 10 minutes ago. Peering out the window you see a man you don’t recognize standing there. “Hey stay on the line for me okay?”   
“Everything okay?”  
“I don’t know.” You pull open the door. “Hi can I help you?”  
“I’m looking for Tony.” Why would a 30 something be looking for your 9-year-old nephew?  
“You’ve got the wrong house.” You say as you go to shut the door.  
“No I don’t!” He snaps as he tries to shove the door open.   
“Stop!”   
“Garcia get agents to this address now.”  
You hear Aaron say then he rattles off your address. You throw your body weight against the door and get it to click shut. You throw the deadbolt and hit the police button on the alarm.   
“Boys hide!” You shriek sprinting to your room.   
“Tell Jack Code Blue.”  
“Jack your dad says Code Blue!” You unlock the safe put Aaron on speaker and flip the safety off as you shove your phone into your bra speaker up. The boys are silent.   
“Help is on the way Margot.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re on speaker. Can you hear me?” You ask moving out of your room.   
“I can hear you. What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know.” There’s the sound of breaking glass and you swear softly. “He just broke a window.” You move toward the sound and see him crawling in. “Stop. I will shoot you.”  
“You’re too cookie cutter to shoot me.“ He taunts, "And Boss wants what he’s owed.”   
“What are you talking about?” He takes a step toward you. “I don’t want to shoot you.”  
“Give me what I came for.”  
“I don’t have anything for you. There is no Tony living here.” That’s when your front door is kicked in and someone yells.   
“FBI!” He doesn’t even try to run he sneers at you and hisses.   
“Don’t think this will stop him from getting what he wants.” An Agent comes around the corner followed closely by another Agent. The first one arrests the man and the second takes your gun from you.   
“Margot?” Aaron’s voice comes from your phone. You pull it out of your bra then switch it off of speaker.   
“I’m here.”  
“I’ve asked Agent Anderson to take you, Jack and Tony to my house until I can get back.”  
“Okay. I need to go get them.” You rush downstairs, “Boys. It’s okay. The FBI is here, we’re safe. He’s gone.” A closet door creaks open and you see Tony’s scared face. “Oh Tony. I’m so sorry.” He hurries to you and you wrap him in a tight hug. “Jack your dad is on the phone do you want to talk to him?”  
“Yea.” Comes Jack’s small voice from the same closet. You pass him your cell then turn your attention back onto Tony.   
“I need you to go upstairs with this nice Agent and pack a bag. I want 3 pairs of underwear, pajamas, 3 pairs of socks, two after school outfits, toothbrush, shower stuff, pack like you were going to spend a weekend there okay?” He nods and the Agent, Anderson, takes him upstairs.   
“Margot?” Jack says quietly. “My dad wants to talk to you.”  
“Okay, can you go upstairs and help Tony pack?” He nods then thumps up the stairs after passing you your phone.   
“Hi.”  
“Hey. So I’ll be back tonight. I’m going to drop off the rest of the team and then fly back. I should be home around 11. I’ll call Jessica and let her know I don’t need her.”  
“You don’t have to. We’d be fine with Anderson.”  
“I know I don’t have to but we’re going to have to go see your sister and I would much rather be home and with the three of you.”  
“I was hoping I was wrong about my sister being involved.” You say with a sigh.   
“I don’t think you’re going to be that lucky.”


	5. Chapter 5

You snag the pizza from the pizza guy on your way to leave for Aaron and Jack’s house. The boys down the pizza and you send them to bed at 9:30. A half hour later you sneak down the hallway to Jack’s room to make sure the boys aren’t talking. They are, but before you bust them you pause to listen to what they’re talking about.  
“Your dad doesn’t have a girl friend?” Tony says softly.   
“Not anymore. He was dating this girl named Beth but she moved away. Does your aunt have a boy friend?”  
“No.” He’s quiet for a moment, “If they get married would we be brothers or cousins?” You have to bite your lip to keep from laughing. You slip back down the hallway then walk down it again making more noise so the boys hear you coming. They’re silent this time and you smile to yourself then head back to the living room. Agent Anderson has the tv on low and he looks up at you with a puzzled expression.  
“I wanted them to hear me coming.” You explain with a small smile as you drop back onto the couch.   
“So they’re not sleeping?”  
“No.” The two of you are quiet for a while, the only sound is the tv. A few minutes later there’s a sound of the key in the lock and a moment later the door pops open.   
“Hey.” Aaron says closing the door, “Thanks Anderson, you can go.” Anderson nods and heads out and Aaron locks the door behind him. He drops onto the other end of the couch with a sigh. “How are you holding up?” He asks softly looking over at you.   
“Fine. I’m more worried about Tony. The guy wasn’t interested in me at all just Tony.”   
“We’ll keep him safe. We’ll keep you both safe.”   
“I’m just not looking forward to dealing with my sister.”  
“Are the boys still awake?”  
“They were last time I checked about ten minutes ago.” You rub your forehead and close your eyes. You’re not ready to face your sister.   
“You okay?”  
“Yea. I’m fine.”   
“You don’t seem fine.” He presses gently. You take a deep breath.   
“My sister isn’t very happy with me so I’m dreading seeing her tomorrow.”  
“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like not getting along with a sibling.” He says softly.  
“So you know what it’s like to send a sibling to prison?”  
“Actually yes.” He smiles at the stunned expression on your face. “My brother stole some tainted wine from where he was working and sold it to some people who ended up dying.”  
“Oh. Wow. That’s rough. I’m the one who turned my sister in.” You admit quietly, no one knew it was you but you couldn’t sit around and watch Tony suffer anymore. You’d tried to get her to let him live with you so many times and she’d shot you down every time. You couldn’t just let it go.   
“Does he know?”  
“You’re the only one who knows.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning is chaotic. You’d slept in the guest room and you’d slept really well, considering someone was after your nephew. One of the benefits of the boys going to a private school was that only specific people could take them off of school grounds. You’d changed the pass phrase for emergencies after your sister was sent to prison, she didn’t have the right to know it or the ability to send someone to take her son. After you and Aaron drop the boys off he brings you to the prison. He parks and undoes his seatbelt. You follow suit but don’t move, this is not going to be fun. You can feel his eyes on you, you don’t look back at him you keep staring out the front window. You feel his fingers brush your arm and when you don’t move he moves his hand down to yours and gives your hand a gentle squeeze.   
“I wouldn’t ask you to do this if I didn’t think it was the best way to get information. Focus on Tony, on how it’s going to protect him.” You take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Wrapping your fingers around his you glance down where they’re resting in your lap.   
“What if she won’t see me?” You say softly  
“She will.”  
“Maybe you should just do this.”  
“Margot.” He says softly and you look up at him, “You can do this.” There’s something in those brown eyes that makes you believe him. You nod then let go of his hand and climb out of the SUV. You go through security quickly, one of the benefits of being with an FBI Agent. You’re pacing the small room that you’re being allowed to use while you wait for your sister to come in. Aaron seems cool as can be as he leans against the wall, he catches your hand as you pass him for what feels like the millionth time.   
“You need to relax. It’s going to be fine.”  
“You’ve never been a room with my sister and me.” You respond as the door clicks open.


	7. Chapter 7

A guard leads your sister in she sits down. It’s strange seeing your twin like this, you sit opposite of her.   
“I thought you might bring my son to see me.” She snips. “But since I see you didn’t.” She goes to stand.   
“Sit down Janet. This concerns Tony.” She pauses halfway up from the table.  
“Is he okay?”  
“For now.” She sits back down.   
“What does that mean? Whose your friend?”  
“Someone broke into my house last night. Tony was what he was looking for.” You blow by her question about Aaron. Tony is what matters.   
“Why do you think I have something to do with it?” She folds her arms in irritation. “You always blame me for anything bad that happens.”  
“Because he said something to me that you say. You’re the only one whose ever said it to me.” You say forcing yourself to stay calm, “He called me ‘cookie cutter’. He said I was too cookie cutter to shoot him.”  
“He was right.”  
“Janet!” You slam your hands down on the table, “I am trying to keep your son safe. If you could at least pretend like you give a shit that would be great. Who did you piss off?”  
“See! I knew you would blame me!”  
“Tony. Is in danger. The guy said that Boss wouldn’t give up.” Her eyes widen slightly and she pales. “Whose Boss?” You ask gently.   
“Tony’s dad.” She whispers. “He runs the Irish gang. He’s only seen Tony a couple of times.”  
“I thought you didn’t know who his dad was.”  
“I didn’t want you judging me, or Tony.”  
“What’s his real name?” She shakes her head.   
“I can’t.”  
“Please Janet.” You beg as you reach across the table for her hands. “Please.”  
“Aidrean Conroy.”   
“Thank you.” You give her hand a squeeze then stand.   
“Next time bring my son.”  
“I can’t. Not yet.”  
“Why?”  
“He doesn’t know you’re in here.” You admit.   
“What? Where does he think I am?”  
“I told him you were getting help. Kicking your addiction.”  
“Why would you lie to him?” She demands.   
“Because, I don’t know how to explain to him that his mom isn’t a bad person when she’s in prison. We send bad people to prison so to a nine-year-old how do I tell him where you are without making him embarrassed or ashamed? How do I keep him from thinking you’re a bad person?”  
“I’m going to be in here until he’s 16. Are you going to lie to him that whole time?”  
“No. I just don’t know how to explain it okay? I’ll bring him for our birthday.” You pause before the door. “I know you think I’m ashamed of you but I’m not. I love you Jan.” She doesn’t say anything back and you walk out of the prison with Aaron beside you.


	8. Chapter 8

“Do you know this Boss guy?” You ask Aaron once you’re back in the SUV.   
“I’ve heard of him but I’m going to have my technical analyst do some digging.” He looks grim.   
“What aren’t you telling me?” You ask softly.   
“The Irish aren’t well known for their patience.” You bite your lip to keep from swearing. “But now we have a name that’s something.” Your phone buzzes then and you see it’s work.   
“Sorry, I’ve got to take this.” You say and he nods. “Wilson.”  
“We need you to come in. We had a big pile up and it’s gotten crazy around here.”  
“Okay. On my way.” You hang up and glance over at Aaron. “Can you take me to Saint Luke’s?”  
“Yea. Everything okay?”  
“I guess there was a big pile up so it’s all hands on deck.” He flips the siren on and gets you to work in record time.   
“Call when you’re done and I’ll come get you.”  
“Okay. Thanks for everything Aaron.” You jump out of the car and run into the hospital.   
Four exhausting hours later you walk out of the hospital. Tony’s school is only two blocks away and you could use the time to think. You’ll call Aaron when you get there, it’s not like you left the house unarmed. When you get to the school Tony crashes into you hugging your waist.   
“Hey kid. You okay?”  
“Yea.” He mumbles into your stomach. “Can we go home?”   
“Not yet.”  
“Why not?” He moves away from you and the two of you move out into the parking lot.   
“Agent Hotchner doesn’t think it’s safe yet.” You say softly then you squat down so your eyes are even with his. “What’s bugging you kiddo?”   
“I don’t know.” You don’t believe him for a second. You go to pull your phone out of your bag when there’s a loud cracking noise and a searing pain in your stomach. “Aunt Margot!” Tony screams as you crumble to the ground.   
“Shut up.” A man’s voice growls as he yanks Tony away from you. Placing a gun to Tony’s head he glares down at you. You can’t breathe. “That’s what you get for trying to keep me from my son.” He sneers then shoves Tony into the back of a car. The car takes off with a squeal.   
You’ve lost him.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Siri.” You pant praying that it understands you. You hear the tone that says it does. “Call Aaron.”  
“Calling Aaron.” It’s on speaker and he answers on the second ring.   
“Hey ready?”  
“Help.” You moan.   
“Margot?”  
“They got him.” You force out, each word causing blood to spill out of your wound. “Shot.” You grunt. Please understand. God please please let him understand.   
“Where are you? Margot keep talking to me.” By the tone of his voice you know he’s understood.   
“Save.” You’re panting and sweating trying to stay focused, “him.” Your breaths are coming in short gasps, the pain is excruciating. He shot you on your right side, you don’t know if it went through you or not but you don’t think you’ll last much longer. “Take him.” You force the words out as the tears start to stream down the sides of your face, across your temples and into your hair.   
“You’re going to be okay Margot. An ambulance is on its way. I’ll meet you at the hospital. Garcia is already looking for Tony. Hold on. Please please hold on. Think of Tony.” You can’t get a full breath of air in and your eyelids are so heavy. You can hear the sirens. “Stay alive Margot. Don’t let them win like this.”   
“Sorry.” You pant just before the world fades to black.   
You gain consciousness again as they strap you onto a gurney.   
“Margot!” One of the EMT’s recognizes you. “Don’t you leave us.” She says as they move toward the bus. You’re in and out of consciousness until they get you into the ER. You see the lights of the hospital hallway. You hear them talking about you. GSW. Right abdomen. A positive. You see familiar faces, ones that you were just working alongside less than an hour ago. They put a mask over your face, Tony!


	10. Chapter 10

It’s bright. It hurts your eyes it’s so bright. You squint against the light, the muffled voice saying your name. It sounds familiar, a warm hand covers yours, it’s too big to be Tony.   
“Tony!” You cry trying to sit up. You hear the sensors going crazy and the pain that tears through your abdomen is enough to make you nauseous.   
“Shhh. Margot you need to rest.” The voice says as gentle hands guide you back onto the pillow. Your eyes adjust to the light and you see that the voice and the hands belong to Aaron. Why isn’t he looking for Tony? “Agents are looking for him.” He answers your unasked question. “We’ll find him. But you need to rest.”  
“I need to find him.”  
“Margot. You need to rest so you’re healthy when we get him back.”   
“This is all my fault.” You mutter choking back a sob, “I should have just called you. It was only two blocks. He must have been watching.” Watching. Watch. Tony’s watch. “Watch!”  
“What?”  
“Tony’s watch. It’s one of those ones for kids that has the gps tracking in them. I got it for him incase he ever needed me to come get him from a dangerous situation.” You try to sit up again but Aaron places his hand on your shoulder.   
“What do you need?”   
“My phone. It has an app that is hooked to the watch.” He moves away and grabs a bag that has all of your stuff in it. He passes you your phone and you go to the app then type in the password. “Here.” God you’re so tired, you know you should sleep but you want to make sure that Tony is safe before you do.   
“Garcia. I have a location.” You just want to rest your eyes for a second. Just a moment, then you’ll be fine.  
The next time you open your eyes it’s dark in the room. There’s a single light on in the corner and by the dim light you see Aaron standing by the window texting.   
“Aaron?” You murmur and he turns toward you.   
“You’re awake.” He comes over and sits down on the side of your bed.  
“Tony?” You ask hopefully.   
“Not yet.” You close your eyes and focus on not crying. “We have a solid lead though, Garcia has been tracking the car, we’re close Margot.” He says taking your hand in his.   
“I just want to know he’s safe.” You mutter then the tears come. You’re shaking with sobs, clinging to Aaron’s hand with one hand you use the other to cover you mouth to stifle the sobs.   
“Hey,” he slides closer to you and wraps an arm around your shoulders. He gently pulls you to him and you wrap your arms around his neck letting the tears flow into his shoulder. His arms have wrapped themselves around your waist and one hand is moving in slow circles trying to calm you. After a few minutes you calm, you take a shaky breath and find that you don’t really care to move. It doesn’t seem like Aaron wants to let you go either since he keeps his arms curled around you. “We will find him. He’s going to be okay.” He whispers and you so desperately want to believe him, to know that he’s going to be okay. There’s a soft tap on the door and you release Aaron who goes to the door and opens it. It’s one of the surgeons, you’re assuming she was the one who worked on you. You’d never worked with her but had heard good things.   
“Hi Margot. I’m Dr. Khan, I’m sorry it took you getting shot for us to meet.” You smile and shake her hand.   
“You and me both.” You respond.   
“So you lost a lot of blood but you were pretty lucky. The bullet hit a rib which caused a splinter of your rib to puncture your lung. Which is why it may have felt like you couldn’t get a full breath of air in. You also may find that you get short of breath much easier for a while, try not to exert yourself until that lung is fully healed.”  
“How long is that?” Aaron asks, “Just so I know because I have a feeling someone isn’t the best at relaxing.” You look at him guiltily, he’s not wrong. Dr. Kahn laughs.  
“They say doctors and nurses make the worst patients. About a month is when it would be completely healed. If you cough up blood or have any sharp pains in that area after the next week come back in immediately.”   
“When can I go home?”  
“I’m comfortable with tomorrow.” You let out a long sigh. Causing her to laugh again. “Just try to relax.”


	11. Chapter 11

You drift off again after Dr. Kahn leaves. When you wake it’s still dark and Aaron is still awake.  
“Yea. Call me immediately.” He says his voice low and commanding. He must feel your eyes on him because he glances over his shoulder and gives you a small smile. “I think we’ve found him.”  
“Really?” You ask the hope evident in your voice.  
“We’ll know for sure in about 10 minutes.”  
“This is going to be the longest 10 minutes of my life isn’t it?”  
“Yea. Probably.” He sits next to your hip and rubs his face with his hand. He looks exhausted. You reach for his hand then tug his body back so he’s leaning on the back of the bed with you. You scoot over and try not to wince.  
“How long has it been since you last slept?” You ask as he settles next to you.  
“A while.”  
“Sleep. I’ll wake you when they call.” He stares at you and you look down at your hands with a burning face.  
“Are you comfortable enough?”  
“Yes. Are you?”  
“I’m not the one who was shot.” He says his voice just above a whisper.  
“But you are sleep deprived. I can tell by looking at your eyes.” You glance up to see those eyes boring down into yours, “Humor me and at least pretend like you’re going to try and sleep. I’m worried about you, I’m supposed to be relaxing not stressing.” You bite the side of your cheek to keep a strait face.  
“Solid guilt trip.” He teases and you know you’re busted.  
“I had to try.” You chuckle then rest your head on his shoulder and feel him relax. Before you know it his phone is ringing, you clutch his free hand as he answers.  
“Hotchner.” Someone says something to him and you’re pretty sure you’re cutting the circulation off in his hand you’re squeezing it so tight. “They have him.” He says to you and you let out a breath of air you didn’t know you were holding while releasing your death grip on his hand. “Thanks.” He says then hangs up the phone. “They’re bringing him here.”  
“I don’t know how to thank you for all of this.” You say softly.  
“You don’t need to thank me. This is what I do for a living.”  
“No. It’s not. You went way above and beyond for us, letting us stay at your home. Being here the whole time, finding Tony. I can’t tell you what that means to me. Thank you.” You quickly kiss his cheek then look down at your hand in his. He catches your chin in his free hand, tilts your face up and presses his lips to yours. You’re pretty sure you hear the heart monitor speed up as your heart pounds against your chest. He pulls away from you and gives a soft chuckle.  
“Well that wasn’t exactly in the plan.”  
“No?” You tease resting your head back down on his shoulder. “I’m not going to complain.” The door bursts open then and a flying blur that is Tony comes flying into the room. “Tony!” You say reaching for him and he climbs up onto the bed. You wrap your arms tightly around him, and breathe him in. You’ve never been more grateful to be in pain, as his arms wrap around your waist. You meet Aaron’s eyes over his head.  
“Thank you.” You whisper and he gives you a soft smile and then slips out the door to give you and Tony some time alone.


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you okay?” You ask pulling away from him. “They didn’t hurt you did they?”  
“I’m okay. He said he was my dad. Is that true?”  
“I don’t know who your dad is sweetheart. That’s a question you’ll have to ask your mom.”  
“I can see her?” He asks sounding astonished.   
“Yea. But Tony before you get too excited I want to talk to you about your mom okay?” He shifts next to you and you wince. This time he sees it.   
“Are you hurt bad?” He asks the worry lining his face.   
“I’m going to be okay. I’m not going to be moving very quickly and I’m going to be pretty sore for a while.” You give him a smile. “I’m going to need your help around the house for a little bit.”  
“Does that mean we get to go home?”  
“I can’t tonight buddy. The doctor wants to make sure I’m ready before I leave.” You wave at Aaron signaling him to come back into the room.   
“Everything okay?”  
“Would it be okay for Tony to spend the night at your house?”  
“No Auntie!” Tony cries throwing himself back into your arms and you let out a silent cry of pain. Aaron looks concerned then glances out the window. You follow his gaze and see the other coach from Tony’s soccer team, Coach Dave, in the hallway. “Hey Tony I need to talk to Agent Hotchner. Can you go outside and hang out with Coach Dave for a few minutes?” He doesn’t move, “Tony you’ll be safe. I promise.” He slowly lets go of you and slides off the bed. Aaron opens the door for him and Dave’s face lights up when he sees the 9-year-old.   
“We could see if he can stay here tonight.” Aaron says moving toward your bed.   
“No. We need to get back to normal as quickly as possible. I did a lot of reading when Tony moved in and everything said it was important to keep things as normal as possible.”  
“But nothing about this is normal, one night of indulging him isn’t the end of the world. He’s scared.”  
“If I indulge him tonight what happens when he pulls this tomorrow? Or the next night? I understand he’s scared, hell I’m scared! Terrified someone’s going to come after him again.” You suck in a deep breath to try and calm your nerves. Aaron circles the bed and sits on the far side.   
“We got The Boss, if you want to go talk to him, tell him that you’re the best option for his son I can arrange that.”  
“Do you think the rest of his gang or whatever would come after us?”  
“I don’t think so.” He doesn’t look at you and you reach over and take his hand.   
“What aren’t you telling me?” You ask softly.   
“I just want to make sure you’re both safe.” He murmurs and you can’t help the small smile that creeps onto your face.  
“Aaron.” You whisper and he looks at you. “You should close the blinds for a second so I can kiss you.” He laughs softly then stands to close the blinds.


	13. Chapter 13

The next afternoon you’re able to go home. Aaron picks you up alone.   
“Tony and Jack are with Jessica. I thought we could go see your sister and Aidrean.” He tells you gently and you frown out the window, not willing to look at him. You sigh deeply before agreeing.  
“Yea. I should probably tell Janet what happened. I don’t know if I want to see this Aidrean guy, he did shoot me.”   
“I know, but I think it would be a good idea for you to talk to him. Just think about it okay?” You nod, “On another note there’s something else I’d like to talk to you about.” Aaron says, sounding slightly nervous.  
“Oh?” You raise an eyebrow at him.  
“I, I like you. I’d like to take you out for dinner.” You’re grinning like an idiot. “I’d understand if you didn’t want to.”  
“When?” You ask, you're not even going to pretend that you don't want to go out with him.  
“What?” He looks over at in surprise and when he sees your grin one grows on his own face.  
“When do you want to go?” You clarify.  
“Friday night?”   
“Sounds good." You agree with a nod, "Let’s not tell the boys though.”   
“Why not?”He seems surprised.  
“The first night, which by the way seems like it was months ago, I overheard them talking about us getting together and if it would make them brothers or cousins.” You laugh softly and he grins over at you. "They don't know that I overheard them. I didn't want to embarrass either of them, or get their hopes up."  
“Of course they would.” He shakes his head, “That is a good question though.”  
“They’d be cousins. He’s not my son, I’m his guardian not his mom.”  
“So you didn’t adopt him?” Aaron asks, glancing over at you again. You weave your fingers through his, trying to keep your hands from shaking. It doesn't help much.  
“No. I didn’t feel right about that.” You groan softly, you can see the prison now.  
“It must be a hard situation.” He pulls into the parking lot of the prison and you take a deep breath. “It’s gonna be fine.”   
“She’s going to freak.”  
“You were shot trying to save him.”  
“That won’t matter.” You sigh, “Let’s just get this over with.”


	14. Chapter 14

You’re calmer this time. You’re not pacing the length of the room but you can feel Aaron’s eyes on you nonetheless.   
“Stop it.” You mutter.   
“Stop what?” He says from behind you, the smile evident in his voice.   
“You’re staring. I can feel it.”  
“I’m just checking to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Uh huh.” You say clearly not buying it.   
“Here she comes.” She walks in and glares.  
“Where’s Tony?”  
“He’s safe. Which is more than I can say for yesterday.” She sits down and leans back crossing his arms. “His dad kidnapped him yesterday.” She doesn’t seem as shocked as you were expecting, which seems odd.   
“He took him? You just let him go?” She demands.   
“No, I was shot in the process but we found him.” She doesn’t seem concerned that you were shot either. Something isn’t right. You have a sick feeling in your gut.   
“How did you find him so fast?”   
“I have friends in the right places.”   
“Like him?” She nods at Aaron with a scowl on her face   
“Why don’t you seem as concerned about how Tony is? Why are you so concerned about who he is?”  
“You said Tony was fine.”  
“He was kidnapped! You-” then it hits you and all the air seems to disappear from your lungs. You suck in a shaky breath, “You knew.” You whisper. “You’re behind this.”  
“Why would I be behind this?” She gives an attempt at an airy laugh, but you’re not fooled. You’ve seen this song and dance before. Too many times to count.   
“Because you’re mad that he’s with me. You’re mad that I can care for your son better than you can. You’re mad that I see him everyday.”  
“You turned me in!” She snaps before she can stop herself. Her eyes go wide and she slaps a hand over her mouth.   
“How could you?” You demand, the horror evident in your voice.   
“How could I? How could you? You stole my son from me!”  
“I took a bullet for him!” She lunges for you then but both Aaron and the guard are too fast for her. Aaron catches you around the waist and pulls you off the stool and toward him as the guard grabs her arm. You get your feet under you and grasp Aaron’s arm. “Aaron. Stitches.” You gasp. He loosens his grip and you slowly stand, taking the hem of your shirt you pull it up to check the stitches. They’re covered with a white bandage and thankfully it’s still white, you didn’t tear them open.   
“Let’s go.” He says softly.   
“Don’t bother coming back without my son.”  
“Don’t expect to see either of us any time soon.” You respond as Aaron ushers you out of the room.


	15. Chapter 15

You’re shaking you’re so angry. “Are you okay?” Aaron asks softly once you’re outside the building.   
“I don’t know what to do. I want to bring Tony to see him mom but she’s a monster.”   
“I’m sorry. I wish I could help you.” You reach over and take his hand.   
“You’re helping more than you know.” You admit. “Thanks for having my back in there.” He stops walking and looks down at you with a soft smile on his face. He presses his lips to yours and wraps his free arm around your shoulders pulling you as close to him as possible. He pulls away and you laugh.   
“Sorry. I couldn’t help it.” He admits and you give him a quick peck on the lips.   
“Never be sorry for that.” You tease lightly.   
“I’ll remember that.” He smirks over at you, “Let’s just go back to my place and get the boys. We can go to the park, they can practice for soccer. We can relax.”   
“Yes. I like this idea much better than visiting the man who shot me.” He laughs softly and you can’t help but smile, you love the sound of it.   
“I figured that you might.” The ride back to his place is quick, you spend it talking and really just enjoying his company. He’s sweet, smart and charming.  
“Before we get the boys,” you lean over and press your lips to his. His lips coax yours open and his tongue slips between your lips. You groan into his mouth and you hear his sharp intake of breath. You pull away with a small laugh. “We should get in there.”  
“You’re right. Maybe they’ll go to bed early tonight.”  
“I was planning on taking Tony home.” You admit as the two of you move up the walkway.   
“Did you get that window replaced?” Damn it.   
“No.” You look up at him, “You don’t mind?”  
“Not in the slightest. I love sleepovers.” He grins over at you and you can’t help but burst out laughing.   
“Don’t make me laugh! It hurts!” You say a smile stretched across your face.   
“So sorry.” He says catching your hand and kissing it just before he opens the door. “Hey boys! Let’s go to the park!” You hear the two boys thudding across the floor above you. How can two boys be so loud?  
“Hey.” A woman says coming around the corner. “You must be Margot. I’m Jack’s aunt Jessica.”   
“It’s nice to finally put a name to a face. Thank you so much for watching him for me.”  
“It’s not a problem. He’s a great kid.”  
“Thanks. I think I just got lucky.” You chuckle.   
“Aunt Margot can we spend the night one more night?”  
“Yea. I have to get a new window installed at the house still.”  
“Yes!” The two boys cheer in unison and you can’t help but shake your head.   
“Got a ball Jack?” His dad calls from the hallway, he’s changed. He’s in street clothes and looks so damn attractive it’s really not fair.   
“Yup!”   
“I’m going to head out.” Jessica says with a smile. “See you later boys.”  
“Bye aunt Jessie!”  
“Bye Jessie!”  
“Thanks Jessica.” Aaron gives her a small smile.   
“Thanks again.” You say and she nods then heads out.   
“Alright boys, ready to go?” Aaron asks and the two boys charge out of the house in response.


	16. Chapter 16

The boys run around playing keep away for over an hour. It’s only when the sun starts to set that you call it. They race each other home, you can see Aaron’s house from the park so you’re not too worried about anything happening.   
“How long do you want to keep this from them?” Aaron asks softly gesturing between the two of you.   
“What is this exactly? Are we dating?” You don’t care to mince words. Life is too short.   
“I don’t know.” He’s honest, he reaches over for your hand and you give it willingly. The boys are already in the house, probably digging through the fridge. “I know I like you. A lot.”  
“Good. I think you’re pretty amazing yourself.”   
“I didn’t say amazing.” He teases and you shove him gently with your arm. “In all seriousness I’m in this. I’d like us to be a couple.”  
“Yea?” You glance up and him and he nods. He stops you on the front porch.   
“I know everything is moving quickly and it’s been a crazy stressful few days for you but think about it okay?”  
“Okay.” You pause then grin mischievously up at him, “thought about it.” You pull his lips to yours and kiss him firmly.   
“Dad?”  
“Aunt Margot!” Shit. You’re busted. You pull away from Aaron and give a breathy laugh.   
“Oops.” He mutters then you glance over at the two boys, who look like Christmas has come early.   
“My aunt was kissing your dad!” Tony says pulling a face at Jack.  
“That means dad has girl germs!”  
“Eww!” The two boys say in unison.   
“Oh yea? What happens if I kiss you guys on those cheeks of yours? Will you get girl germs?”   
“Yes!” Jack says looking mildly alarmed.   
“Then you better run! I’m coming for you!” You say taking a threatening step toward them. They both take off running back into the house.   
“Well played Ms. Wilson.” Aaron says with a laugh from behind you.   
“Thanks.” You turn to him with a grin and he kisses you. “Aren’t you afraid you’re going to get girl germs?” You ask pulling away.   
“I’m well on my way to be infected with something much stronger.”  
“Oh yea? What would that be?”  
“Love bug.” He mutters.  
“Now that you mention it I think I’m catching the same thing.” You murmur pressing your lips back to his. Oh yea, you’ve been infected for sure.


End file.
